


Putting myself in danger

by ShandrisCZ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This Is STUPID, Ugh, and short, but not for long, tony and steve fighting, too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight to save New York once again, Tony and Steve are arguing about Steve's life choises. It doesn't go the way everbody would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting myself in danger

It was after yet another big fight in New York and the Avengers were back at their tower. Everybody was quiet, looking forward eating something and then going to sleep. Well...except for Tony and Steve. They were fighting non-stop since Fury let them all go after their official meeting. Nobody from the team wanted to get between them, because it was useless anyway.

"But you still didn't answer my first question! Why would you jump in front of me? They could have shot you!"

"You're the part of the team and whetever you like it or not I have to make sure everyone is ok including you!"

"I have a suit that is practically indistructible!"

"So?"

"So?! They were using some kind of rays and if Nat didn't cut their power off they could have killed you! Now answer me! Why did you jump in front of me?!"

"Because I love you, you idiot!"

Everybody went completely silent, stopped in their moves. Clint was staring at Steve as if he just saw him for the first time with his mouth gaping slightly open, Bruce finally woke up from the nodding off he was doing while leaning against Thor, his eyes back to full alert, Thor was starting to smile and Natasha was just standing in the back, looking for Tony's reaction.

"We should, probably go," suggested quietely Bruce. Natasha only nodded and pulled Clint out of the room because he wasn't able to move on his own from the shock. It was only after they left that Steve started apologising.

"Tony, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you this way and I hope we can still remain kind of friends we were becoming and-"

He was interrupted when Tony finally found his voice again.

"You love me?" he asked with a slight frown and Steve's heart sank a little. He nodded and waited for yet another fight that would be one-sided this time. He had enough of fighting Tony. Instead he was surprised when there was an armoured hand put behind his neck, gentler than he thought was possible, soft press of lips on his, brown eyes he knew so well hidden under eyelids. The kiss was over before he could even think of a way to respond to it. It was strange to have Tony looking at him from the same eye-level due to the suit. The genius smiled at him, the smile meeting his eyes, something that wasn't often seen at this man who suffered through so much.

"Looks like the feeling's mutual, huh cap?"

Steve smiled and finally moved his arms so they now rested on the armoured hip. He wasn't sure if Tony could feel the sweeping motions he did with his thumbs but he did them anyway.

"Listen...next time don't jump in front of me to protect me, ok?"

"Can't promise you that," said Steve with the same teasing smile that was driving Tony nuts for most of their time spent together. Tony sighed but kept smiling anyway. And suddenly they were interrupted by the growl of Steve's stomach.

"How about we find something to eat?" Tony chuckled.

"Yeah, sounds nice," replied Steve but didn't let go of Tony, just stood there, still looking into Tony's eyes. Neither of them noticed Natasha until she was right next to them with two bowls full of chicken soup. She smiled at them, put the hot meal on the table and left. Steve could have sworn he heard her mutter _'finally'_ under her breath but didn't have the energy to do anything about it. They just exchanged another smile with Tony and ate the whole thing in mere minutes when they were silent. They both fell asleep on the couch, cuddled together (Tony took off the suit before they started eating) in a comfortable position. Clint sneaked into the room, covered them with a blanket and with a silly smile went to his own bedroom where he wanted to sleep for another week. Hopefully there won't be any other fights to listen to.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sick. Again. I should be studying for exam. Again. And what do I do instead? Write things that are just not how I imagined them.


End file.
